Technical Field
This invention is directed generally to soap dispensers. More particularly, this invention relates to a soap dispenser that is highly suitable for use by younger children. Specifically, the invention is a soap dispenser that is engageable on a standard household faucet so that the dispenser is easily accessed and wherein the dispenser is configured to separately dispense water and soap therefrom.
Background Information
Parents and caregivers try to encourage children in the care to develop healthy habits. One of the areas that may be challenging to teach and reinforce is washing hands after a range of activities. It has long been known that hand washing aids in preventing the spread of disease. Children frequently resist washing their hands as this activity seems to be tedious and unnecessary when there are so many more fun and exiting things to do. Even if they do comply and wash their hands, they frequently only want to run their hands under water and not use soap.
Soap dispensers, including those made specifically for children, typically stand on bathroom counters or sinks or they may be mounted on a wall adjacent the sink. These dispensers typically include some type of pump that has to be depressed in order to dispense a quantity of soap. Applying sufficient pressure to these pumps may be difficult for children, particularly younger children.